


Nur Zeit

by Darween



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Sadness, farewell
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darween/pseuds/Darween
Summary: Ich sehe Ihn auf mich zukommen.Stumm stehen wir uns gegenüber, sehen uns in die Augen.Und dann kann ich nicht anders.Ich MUSS Ihn einfach an mich reißen, ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn einfach nur fühlen.Ich genieße es, ihn so in meinen Armen zu halten.Er flüstert mir zu "Lebwohl Gale"Und ich antworte "Es ist nur Zeit, Randy"!





	

Hallo, mein Name ist Kinney, Brian Kinney!

Oh Mann, wie sich das nur wieder anhört.  
Brian Kinney als James Bond-Verschnitt.  
Aber warum denn eigentlich nicht?  
Wenn man natürlich davon absieht, dass James Bond ein Frauenheld war - ist - was auch immer.  
Was ist Brian Kinney dann? Ein "Männerheld"?  
Gibt es so etwas überhaupt?

Wie mein Name ist?  
Mein Name ist - was habt ihr denn gedacht? Natürlich.... Harold, Gale Harold.  
Und ich stehe nur hier rum und vertreibe mir mit unsinnigen Gedanken die Zeit.  
Während ich auf IHN warte.  
IHN? Das ist Randy!  
Superblonder Schauspieler mit viel Talent und den schönsten blauen Augen die ich je gesehen habe.

Moment.  
Hab ich jetzt gerade geschwärmt?  
Stop!  
Vier Zeilen zurück!  
Ich meinte natürlich - superblonder Schauspieler mit blauen Augen.  
So! Besser!

Hey - ich bin HETERO - und ein Mann.  
Also Gale, benimm dich auch so!!!!

Aber wo war Ich?  
Ach so!

Gut, hier stehe ich also und warte auf meinen Drehpartner. Besagten Blonden natürlich!

Hab ich eigentlich schon erzählt, dass wir heute unsere letzte Szene drehen? Nein?  
Aber so ist es. Nach fünf Jahren geht Queer as Folk zuende.

Ob ich traurig bin? Was denkt Ihr denn?  
Fünf Jahre waren wir alle wie eine richtige Familie. Das prägt fürs Leben!  
Und nun geht alles zu Ende.  
Schluchz.....

Und wo zum Teufel bleibt Randy eigentlich?  
Bevor ich euch noch irgendwas erzähle, was ich später vielleicht bereue!

Aha, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!

Ist das eigentlich immer so, dass Leute gerade auftauchen, wenn man von Ihnen spricht?  
Das sollte man vielleicht mal untersuchen! 

OK, ich weiß, ich schweife schon wieder ab.  
Jaja, typisch Mann - oder Frau - was auch immer!  
Ich sehe Ihn auf mich zukommen.  
Und schon wieder verschlägt es mir die Sprache.  
Verdammt!  
Wie kann man als Mann nur so verboten aussehen!  
Diese seidigen blonden Haare, diese sinnlichen roten Lippen und diese wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Moooooooment!  
Hab ich jetzt schon wieder geschwärmt?  
Vergesst es! Sofort! Ein Befehl!

Randy stellt sich neben mich und sieht mich mit seinen blauen Augen traurig an.  
Und ich kann nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren - und anzustarren - und.....

Ja, ich weiß, auch er ist traurig, dass es nach so langer Zeit zuende geht. So wie wir alle.

Der Regisseur ruft uns und wir bereiten uns auf unsere letzte Szene vor.  
Gehen alles noch einmal durch.

Als wir drehen, frage ich mich, ist es Brian oder Gale, der diese Worte spricht?  
Und ich möchte es fast zugeben - es ist......  
Aber nur fast!

Bei der letzten Ansprache höre ich nur mit halbem Ohr hin.  
So viele Gedanken gehen mir durch den Kopf.  
Wie habe ich gesagt? "Es ist nur Zeit"!

Aber wie zum Teufel soll ich diese Zeit OHNE IHN verbringen?

Stop!  
Habe ICH das gerade gesagt - oder BRIAN?  
Mein Gott, ich glaube, ich werde noch verrückt!  
Ich bin doch HETERO!

Bin ich das?  
Kann das sein, wenn man einen Schwulen spielt, dass man dann auch zu einem wird?

Als ich aufsehe, geht die große Abschiedsparty los.

Oh mein Gott, ich habe fast Tränen in den Augen, als wir uns alle verabschieden.  
Nur vor einem hab ich mich bisher versteckt.  
Ich kann IHM nicht Lebewohl sagen!  
Irgendwie habe ich Angst davor.

Angst davor, dass er mich mit seinen blauen Augen ansieht, mich in seine Arme nimmt, mich mit  
seinen roten sinnlichen Lippen küsst.

Habe ich Angst vor ihm, oder vor mit selbst?  
Vielleicht vor meinen Gefühlen?

Stop!  
Ich weiß.  
Wir sind nur Kollegen.  
Und wir sind Freunde.

Ich sehe Ihn auf mich zukommen.  
Stumm stehen wir uns gegenüber, sehen uns in die Augen.  
Und dann kann ich nicht anders.  
Ich MUSS Ihn einfach an mich reißen, ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn einfach nur fühlen.  
Ich genieße es, ihn so in meinen Armen zu halten.

Er flüstert mir zu "Lebwohl Gale"  
Und ich antworte "Es ist nur Zeit, Randy"! 

Er sieht mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

Als er meine Hand in seine nimmt, weiß ich ER hat es verstanden!

 

Ihr auch?


End file.
